Discarnate
Discarnates are human-based planetouched, native outsiders that are infused with the touch of the ectoplasm of the Astral Plane. Whilst many were able to pass on to the afterlife, some were trapped between the planes, drawn into the astral. There they wandered for a time until they realised that they were indeed stuck there, with their memories intact. Unable to forget their previous life, and unable to move on to the true afterlife, they created a new life for themselves on the astral. Over time they learnt how to manipulate the Ectoplasm that made up their new home, creating dwellings for themselves, and even new bodies. Eventually they managed to bond the ectoplasm to themselves permenantly, and in this new form they started looking for a way to return home. After 1,500 years of searching, they found the path they sought, and it lead them through the planar pool to the site of the northern crater. The Discarnate (as they called themselves) returned to a world reborn as they had been: Intrinsicly changed, but still with shadows of a former glory. Now the Discarnate seek to find their place in this new world, helping rebuild where they can, and trying to find fragments of a life long lost. Appearance From a distance, it would be easy to mistake a Discarnate for a human. They are roughly the same height and build as the average human. But as you get closer, some things don't seem right. Firstly, their skin. It isn't quite skin, but more a layer of pale white ectoplasm. Next, their facial features. They have all the normal facial features, but their eyes are pupil-less white orbs, framed by neither eyebrows nor eyelashes. Due to their base ectoplasmic form, they do not have any natural body hair. When they speak to you, their voice often sounds distant and disembodied, leading some people to avoid them altogether from discomfort. Statistics Type: Outsider(Native) -2 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence: Whilst they managed to create new bodies for themselves, they were not able to overcome some of the awkwardness that came with the ectoplasmic formation. Medium: As Medium creatures, Discarnate have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Discarnate base land speed is 30 feet. Natural Armor +2: A Discarnate's form is naturally tougher than that of a regular humanoid, and this is shown by their armor-like skin. Blindsight 60ft: A Discarnate can "see" via non-visual means everything within 60ft. This is a byproduct of their new bodies. Ectoplasmic Familiarity: A Discarnate adds +1 to his caster level for all spells involving ectoplasm. His time on the Astral plane has served him well with this innate knowledge. Ectoplasmic Vulnerability: A Discarnate is vulnerable to spells that affect ectoplasm, such as Dismiss Ectoplasm. Such a spell cannot kill them directly, but if they fail a fortitude save against the spell DC they are dazed for a number of rounds equal to the spell level, as their body struggles to survive. +2 racial bonus on Knowledge(the planes) checks: Their time on the astral has left them with a wealth of inherant knowledge about the other planes. +2 racial bonus on Craft checks: Discarnate are natural builders and creators of items. Automatic Languages: Common. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic) Favored Class: Psion. Level Adjustment: +0. Category:Discarnates Category:Humanoids Category:Inhabitants of the Astral Category:Planetouched